眼镜蛇的小甜橘
by jc4evan
Summary: 工设系大四的林橘同学请注意： 我一定会在毕业前睡到你 啾


发帖时间 2018-8-24 20:24

主题：L大的人都进来

内容：

工设系大四的林橘同学请注意：

——我一定会在毕业前睡到你 啾

Dcard上的这则匿名帖在L大一夜之间瞬速爆红，甚至在台湾大专院校中引起骚动。

当事人林彦俊嘴角抽搐。

一看发帖日期是自己生日当天，林彦俊在想自己最近到底是去庙里拜拜的时候忘记给香油钱，还是中元普渡的时候不小心卡到阴。

虽然没有指名道姓，但L大谁都知道工设系大四有一位人称眼神锐利足以杀人的高冷校草，虽然外表看上去每天都是一副面瘫脸游走在学校里，却有一个与他外形极其不符的软萌昵称——小橘。

人设崩塌的原因都是因为他的损友。

「橘啊等等我啊」范丞丞从远处大声喊道。

林彦俊无数次想用马桶塞堵住他的嘴。

多亏这位大喇叭从大一一入学起不断大肆宣传，就算是隔着五条马路都要大声叫唤他直到他黑着脸瞪他为止，他小时候的小名简直被变相公告于天下。

「跑这么快干嘛！」范丞丞气喘吁吁地追上他。

「有屁快放。」林彦俊瞄了他一眼，又看向前方，快步走往教学楼。

「你昨晚看到Dcard了吗？你现在爆红整个L大耶！」

「看到了，所以咧？」

「所以大家都在等着看你什么时候被人睡…靠！」林彦俊一拐下去，范丞丞捂着肚子鬼喊鬼叫。

「最好不要让我知道是谁这么无聊。」

林彦俊一肚子火无处发泄，从今天一早走在学校路上，大家就已经眼神暧昧地看着他，虽然平日里已经很习惯走到哪都被注视的感觉，但今天大家的眼神里却多了一丝看好戏和不怀好意的气息。

被人睡？

开什么玩笑。

退一万步他林彦俊就算要睡，也是担当睡人的那一个好吧？

气到肺都快要爆炸的林彦俊快步转身走进教室，一不留神把你撞倒在地上。

林彦俊低头一看然后脸又不住地开始抽搐，非常好，今天到底是什么好日子，太衰小了吧还撞上全班存在感最低的孤僻樽底厚眼镜女。

「欸，没事吧？」

林彦俊虽然内心烦躁，但把女生撞倒在地上实在有违绅士所为，于是他蹲下来侧头看了看你。

「没…没事……」扶了扶眼镜，你用微乎其微的声音哆哆嗦嗦地看着他，一副被他背后一团黑气吓坏了的样子。

「啊？你说什么？」林彦俊听不清你的声音，眉头轻轻一皱。

然而一看到他皱眉就让你更加害怕，忍不住往后又缩了缩只差没把自己团成球，就像小白兔遇到大灰狼，看见天敌似的。

看着眼前这个高度近视女，戴着一个看起来快一寸厚的眼镜，一头长发随意披散着毫不修饰，林彦俊觉得你简直像只鹌鹑，胆小又脆弱，看起来就是在班上会被孤立排挤的那一型。

作为班上甚至整个L大的风云人物，林彦俊和你简直差天共地，他是最耀眼瞩目的那颗星，而你仿佛只是地上的一株小草，和他同班四年，你几乎没有和他接触的机会，唯一的接触就是专业课上你作为班代点到他的名而已。

「我没事…」你又稍稍大了点声，林彦俊好不容易才听到，随后向你伸出手，「起来吧。」

你慢慢伸出手放在他的手心上，触感居然意想不到的娇嫩，林彦俊暗自想道。用力将你拉起，力度稍稍过猛让你眼镜向前滑动，你慌忙调整回来，但从林彦俊的角度却一瞬间短暂地看到了你没有眼镜作遮挡的容颜，他微微一怔。

你没有再多留一刻，侧头看了看他旁边的范丞丞，急急忙忙离开教室。

而林彦俊却一直盯着你渐渐走远的背影，若有所思。

——

「大小姐！！谁知道你玩真的啊！！那天我们不是随口说说而已嘛！！」

「我很认真的啊。」

教学楼的天台，你和范丞丞靠在铁丝网上闲聊。

他是你在大学的第一个朋友，也是这所学校里唯一一个知道你秘密的人。

「你到底想干嘛，放飞自我？」

「我已经受够了，难道你没听说过一句话，沉默中爆发的力量总是可怕的吗。」

贵为国内知名集团董事长的千金，从小到大你都被灌输低调的处事作风，从小学到现在，你都尽量降低自己的存在感，方式十分愚蠢，高度近视的你从来不戴隐形眼镜，故意选择一副丑不啦叽的圆框眼镜，上了大学也没有和别的女生一样学会打扮，穿着朴素，于是成功混成了班上的隐藏人物。

除了几个从小到大一起玩的朋友以外，只有范丞丞知道你的身份，也见过你没有戴眼镜的样子。那是某次你在公司集团楼下坐上一台宾利离开不小心被来找亲戚的范丞丞撞见，于是星期一直接被他拉到天台质问，你才畏畏缩缩地道出一切。

「我爸从小要我低调做人，是希望我能保护自己不要惹人注目，所以我也很听话地按他说的话去做。不过也因为这样，我从小没什么朋友，也好像不太合群……」

Hello？？那你为什么不反思一下自己这种错误的"低调"方式呢？？？范丞丞内心嫌弃地咆哮，表面一脸平静。

「想说现在已经快大学毕业了，我也不是小孩子了…」你讨好地捏了捏范丞丞的衣袖，「我不想再伪装下去，不想让自己后悔…你就让我疯一次嘛……」

「话虽然这么说…」范丞丞直觉现在头很大，「你是真的喜欢林彦俊？还是因为他是校草？」

「嘻嘻，从大一开始就很喜欢他了其实……」一说到林彦俊，你就忍不住甜丝丝地笑起来。

范丞丞一个眼刀，「所以咧？你打算怎么睡他？」啧，思春的女人真可怕。

「不知道」你歪头看他。

「啥？你匿名帖都发了跟我讲这个？你一点计划都没有的吗？」

「没有耶，不过呢我有信心！」励志地看天然后又自信地握紧拳头，你的目光炯炯有神，「有需要的话，我自然会叫唤你。」

还叫唤，当我是召唤兽？范丞丞内心大翻白眼，到底是在演哪出，热血高校？

你自然不会知道范丞丞的内心吐槽，低调了这么多年，你当然知道自己的优势在哪里，哪里需要被隐藏起来才不引人注目。你信心爆棚，自己一定能在毕业前把校草拿下。

看着你一脸得意的模样，这家伙看来还是需要他来打辅助。

范丞丞叹了口气，唉，人生好难。

——

不过说到和林彦俊的互动，最近的确多了一项。

作为毕业致词的代表，总成绩常驻年级第一的你和年级第二的他自然成为男女生代表。这使你们在课外的闲暇时间留在老师提供的小小活动室里进行说辞修改和演练。

而Dcard上的那张帖子，自从它一出来，林彦俊身边倒是意外地少了不少整天围着他身边打转的花蝴蝶。

现在谁还敢靠近他啊，不管男的女的只要多跟林彦俊聊一句，就会被自动锁定成为发帖人，光是林彦俊的校园后援会会长就公开表示不会放过如此狂妄自大又厚颜无耻之徒。

不过大家对于你最近和林彦俊走得近倒是一点没有上纲上线。你也心知肚明大家是认为你毫无威胁性，也对，一棵小草又能怎样，难不成把星星摘下来？

于是你和林彦俊便几乎每天都会约好时间在活动室见面。

起初你还是显得既拘谨又紧张的，唯唯诺诺地听着林彦俊说怎么修改就怎么修改。林彦俊对于你的鹌鹑表现习以为常，但也不知道为什么脑海总是会闪过那次隐约看到你没有眼镜遮挡的容貌，又令他对你心生好奇。

因为那是他见过的最精致的五官。

「欸，你为什么要戴这么厚的眼镜。」

林彦俊坐在你旁边突然冒出一个问题，你正改着稿子错愕得一不小心划出去一大横。

你低头扶了扶稍微滑落的眼镜，看不见你的神色闪烁，他又打量着你自说自话，「我总觉得，你像是故意打扮成这样的。」

「你，你偶像剧看太多了吧。」你小小声地反驳他，从笔袋中拿出修正液，正要下笔却被林彦俊一把夺走，「你干嘛啦…」

「把眼镜摘了，我就把修正液给你。」还得意地摇了摇手中的修正液，痞痞的笑挂在嘴边，眼睛带着期待和戏谑的神色。

「还给我…你很屁耶林彦俊…不要闹了好不好，今天还要把原稿改好……」你伸手去抢又抢不过他，最后委屈巴巴地又鹌鹑缩起来了。

看你一副被欺负的样子，林彦俊尴尬地撇了撇嘴，有点不知道怎么收场，只好故意拿修正液戳你的脑瓜，但有收着力气，「还你…欸，生气喔？」

痛！你不吭声负气别过脸不看他，默默揉了揉他戳过你的地方。

随后余光瞄到林彦俊安分地趴在桌子上仰头看你，眼睛大大的，默默观察你然后又扬起了笑容。

干嘛笑得这么好看！你害羞地闪躲着，下一秒他的嗓音像春风拂过你的发丝，「下一次，试试看戴隐形眼镜吧？一定很好看。」

撩妹于无形，高手高手。

——

你当然是没有听他的话去戴隐形眼镜，对于睡林彦俊这项大计划，你的确和范丞丞商量了一下，但还是没什么头绪。狠话是放出去了，但到底要怎么做呢，随着毕业典礼进入倒计时，你也开始有点心急了。

今天你因为些微的头痛请了大课的假，一个人在教室里趴在桌子上小憩，把头朝下埋进双臂间，你自然而然地把眼镜摘下放进抽屉兜里。作为一个尽职尽责的隐形人，你从来不担心会有那种有人把你的眼镜拿走的恶作剧。

于是今天是大学四年来的头一回。

眼镜呢？眼镜在哪里？

你眯着眼在抽屉兜里翻来翻去就是什么都没有，千度近视眼的你深感大事不妙。

缺大德了到底是谁啊，没了眼镜的你就连位置都不敢离开，急着上厕所的你低着头摸索着一点一点移动步伐，看起来就像在耍太极般滑稽。

谁来帮帮我啊呜呜呜。

而此刻的范丞丞，悠哉地拿着你的眼镜走到林彦俊身旁坐下，「欸，快看。」

林彦俊接过，认出了是你的眼镜，他皱眉，「这是班代的吧，什么意思？」

「你怎么知道是她的？」范丞丞十分惊讶，但下一秒又换上一副流氓学生模样，「她一个人在教室，我看好玩就偷偷拿走了」

林彦俊诧异，有点生气地给了范丞丞一拐，「你知不知道她没有眼镜就什么都看不到了？你真的很无聊。」

范丞丞耸了耸肩一脸的无所谓，「拿都拿了，不然你拿去还她嘛。」

林彦俊思量了一下，「下一堂帮我签到。」然后偷偷从后门溜走。

眼看林彦俊离开，范丞丞这才揉着被林彦俊送拐的肚子哽咽起来，「妈的，爸爸我只能帮到这了…」

——

当林彦俊走到教室的时候，映入眼帘是你边扶着墙边慢慢往教室大门的反方向慢慢挪动，举动十分怪异。

直到他走到你的眼前你也没发现，于是直勾勾地撞入他的怀里。

「唔…」感受到温热你吓了一跳马上弹开，水汪汪的大眼睛抬头看着前面一团糊的人影，「不好意思不好意思，有撞疼你吗？」

看着眼前的你，林彦俊愣了神。

没有眼镜遮挡的你，他终于看清楚你的相貌。一双大大圆圆的杏眼，精致高挺的鼻梁和红润微翘的唇，素颜不施粉黛像是油画中淳淳淡雅的那个站在薰衣草田间的少女，有一种纯洁而灵动的美。

「没有。」林彦俊淡淡地回应你。

林彦俊？

你心里微微颤抖，很快你脑子灵机一动，决定食髓知味将计就计，「丞丞吗？」

好家伙，这个傻子居然分不清我和范丞丞的声音。

林彦俊不明白心里的那股醋劲从何而来，打算将眼镜还给你却突然顿住，一个馊主意浮上心头。他收起眼镜，扶着你的手，「嗯，你的眼镜呢？」

「不知道，我明明记得我放在抽屉里的，可是现在找不到了。」

「这样啊，」林彦俊忍住了笑意，「你现在要去哪里？需要我带你去吗？」

「我…」要林彦俊带你去上厕所，你还是会觉得害羞，但又觉得真的有点急了，用极其小声的音量说道，「我想去一下洗手间……」

「勾着我的手，我带你去。」

于是，你双手紧攥他的手臂跟着他走，一路上两个人都心怀不轨。他以为你把他当作范丞丞，利用你的信任把你带到你们两个的活动室；你将计就计明明就知道他是林彦俊，虽然眼睛看不清楚，但你知道他走的方向并非是厕所。

到了活动室，你又鹌鹑缩"害怕"地扶着课桌，「丞丞？这里是哪里…我要去洗手间…」

「我说…」林彦俊把门反锁，勾起嘴角走向你，把你的发丝撩往耳后，「你该不会，还以为我是范丞丞吧。」

你一下把他推开，「你是谁？这里是哪里？」

他没有正面回答你的问题，「我说过，你不戴眼镜一定很好看。」

「林彦俊？」你惊讶地如梦初醒。

「你和范丞丞是什么关系？为什么我不知道你和他认识？」

你暗想，他该不会是在吃醋吧？「关你什么事。」

「快告诉我，不讲的话我就亲你喔。」

于是你反应神速地抿住嘴唇。

「白痴，抿住就亲不到了喔？」身体比脑袋行动得要快，当林彦俊回过神来的时候，才发现自己居然在和班里的那个怪怪的孤僻女接吻。但意外地觉得不反感，还感觉很不错。

似乎不讨厌，于是林彦俊闭上眼睛，手轻轻托起你的下巴，试图用唇瓣吸吮你的嘴唇。

你不由眼睛张大，睡林彦俊的计划怎么就突然正式走上轨道了？还直接越过一垒（牵手拥抱）到了二垒（接吻）？

「傻子，接吻的时候不知道闭上眼睛哦？」

林彦俊的另一只手搂上你的腰，把你往他怀里靠，低调做人这么多年你根本没有任何与男生接触的经验，更别说现在这种突发状况。你双手抵住他的胸膛，紧张得嘴唇都在发抖，林彦俊轻笑，「嘴巴要放松哦。」

你呼吸急促嘴唇微张，感受他高超的吻技，把你吻得晕乎乎的，小嘴也红肿起来。

「这么害羞，初吻吗？我拿走了。」

他的手来到你过于宽大的外套前，拉链慢慢往下，听着一格一格的链牙逐渐被拉开，宽大的外套自然脱离你了纤细的身体，里面只穿了一件贴身的薄T恤，没有了宽垮的衣服遮挡，他才知道你是如此吸引人的尤物，无论是你的外貌还是身体，无一不令他腹下逐渐躁动起来。

他感觉自己有点停不下来，吞了吞口水，试探地问你，「我可以继续吗？」

你半推半就地红着脸轻轻点了点头，他拉开椅子坐下，一手拉过你让你跨坐在他腿上，隔着衣服和乳罩大手抚上你的一团丰满，三垒达成。

「你真是个宝物，怎么到现在才被我发掘出来。」

你浅笑，轻轻闷哼着有点紧张又有点期待，「我还有很多你可以发掘的地方。」

「是吗？」林彦俊咬住你的耳垂，手探入你的衣服里，解开你的内衣扣，「那我要好好探索一下了。」

他一边和你接吻，带着你进入状况，一边轻柔地揉捏整颗丰满，食指不时拨动中间粉红色的小红豆，你敏感得扭动起来，嘴巴却被他堵住只能发出丝丝呻吟声。

一手拉着你抚摸他的胯部，「看过这个吗？」

你羞涩地摇摇头，咬着下唇眼睛亮得快要溢出水份。

林彦俊暗喜，恨不得把你揉进他的身体里，「这么纯情？」

他解开裤链，拉下内裤，早已坚硬不已的热柱充满弹性地站立起来小幅度摇摇晃晃，你看呆了眼，眼睛直愣愣地盯着甚至忘记眨眼。

看到你的反应他很满意也很得意，带着你的手上下开始套弄起来，第一次接触男生的那个部位，你敏感得想要缩开却被他的手包裹着不得不完全握住整根热柱。

你的下半身开始有点奇怪的感觉，说不出来类似于酸酸痒痒的滋味使你开始无意识地在他身上扭动起腰身，经验丰富的他便知道你也有了欲望，帮你脱下裤子仅穿着一条粉色小内裤。

「不要看那边啦…」你想要用手去遮挡住内裤，在喜欢的人面前裸露身体也太羞耻了吧，未经人事的你害羞得搂住林彦俊不放，把头埋进他的颈后不敢看他的眼睛。

林彦俊安抚着你轻轻来回扫你的背，体贴的模样和初认识时相差甚大，「我很温柔的，宝宝不用怕。」

把你从怀里拉开然后拨开你的内裤，热柱对准幽径口，「第一次会有点痛，不过很快就会适应了，乖。」

你不断发出闷哼，双手捧着林彦俊的脸，「嗯…第一次，不是听说会很紧吗……不，不是要先用手指吗……」

「傻瓜。」林彦俊忍不住被你的可爱反应逗乐了，又拉过你重重亲了一口，「你这个小脑袋都在想什么，谁告诉你的？宝宝的第一次怎么可以给了手指呢？」

「噢…」你看着他蓄势待发的肉柱，又单纯地点了点头。

林彦俊慢慢挺腰，前端顺利进入了你，你紧张地不断喘着气，看着彼此交合的地方，而后听见他说，「要进去了，再抱紧我一点。」

于是你紧搂着他，下一秒是他一鼓作气的全数灌入。下身仿佛撕裂般的疼痛，疼得你用力咬上他的肩膀尽量不发出叫声。他吃疼地低吟几声，大手又来回轻扫你的背部，等待你的慢慢适应。

几丝鲜红滴落，染湿了你和他的交接处，他轻柔地擦拭一番，然后看着你一脸难受的样子，「宝宝疼吗？」

你点了点头，又埋进林彦俊的怀里哼哼唧唧地撒娇。

「疼的话我们不做了好不好？」

然后林彦俊感受到怀里的人儿拼命摇头，只能无奈地笑了出来。

「那你乖，再忍耐一下好吗？」

「嗯…」你气若游丝地回应他。

他开始缓慢抽动，你还是无法好好适应，每一下他的深入都带着清晰的痛楚和被强行撑开的感觉，你满头大汗地叫出了几声娇吟，声音好听得也不知道你是痛得呼喊，还是舒服得发出感叹。

你娇媚的叫床声令他性欲涨满，在快感和压抑中不断挣扎也令他汗流不止，你似乎慢慢适应了很多，痛感至少没有刚才那么强烈，你看到他隐忍的神情感动不已，亲吻林彦俊的嘴巴，激烈又缠绵，你舔了舔唇瓣，「彦俊…再快一点……」

接收到你的指令，他开始在你的身体内驰骋，交合处不断发出色情的肉体啪啪作响的声响，还有噗呲的水声伴奏，下身又疼又酸软地不断被来回侵入，你虽然是第一次，但也懂得男生最想要的是什么。

「…好痛，可是又好舒服噢……」

「不行…呜想要上厕所…」

「都怪你刚刚不让我去厕所啦不行啦不要了不要了啊啊…要憋不住了啦呜呜」

「放开我啊……」

小小的活动室里情色满满，是属于校草和孤僻女的秘密。

直到放学，你们才离开活动室，他牵着你的手，你重新戴上眼镜跟在他身后，这条腹黑的眼镜蛇已经在暗暗思考下次如何品尝这颗小甜橘。

而小甜橘还觉得自己占了个大便宜。

——

「欸，你知道L大那个帖子关闭了吗？」

「真的假的？所以到底是怎样啊？」

「肯定又是某些无聊人在讲屁话啊，你看林彦俊每天还不是照样过得好好的。」

「他旁边那个超漂亮的女生是谁啊？」

「不知道耶，以前都没见过啊，赶快上表特版搜一下！」

——

那天林彦俊在你的房间帮你修电脑，无意中看到在你们刚交往的那一天，你的日记本上贴着打印下来的那张Dcard上鼎鼎大名的帖子。

林彦俊感觉事情不单纯，内心警铃大作。

再往下一看是你手写的几个字：目标完成

——

依旧是天台上的闲聊。

「眼镜这招不错嘛。」

「我也是神来一笔啦，那天听你说他对你没戴眼镜的样子很感兴趣，我就神助攻啦哈哈哈。」

「橘橘你都听到啦，真的不关我的事哦！」

「呵。」

「卧槽等等等一下他他他什么时候在这里的？？？」

——

「各位老师…各位同学大家早上好……嗯啊轻一点……」

「不行，再来一次。」

「呜…木棉花开，又到了毕业的季节……我们…嗯等一下不要戳那里……」

「不及格，再来。」


End file.
